Tuberculosis (TB), HIV / AIDS and other sexually transmitted infections (STI) are considered public health priorities in Mexico having thus been included in the National Health Plan 2000-20006 of the Mexican Ministry of Health. In Mexico there is a striking lack of formal post-graduate curricula that focus on TB/HIV/AIDS/STI that provide sustainability to building capacity for integrated clinical, operational and health services research. The optimal experience for Mexican trainees is didactic coursework in the context of a structured didactic curriculum and hypothesis-driven mentored research conducted in the context of ongoing projects. The strategy upon which this program will be based is the Creation of a TB/HIV/AIDS/STI Centered Curricula with outreach to other Latin-American and Caribbean countries. During the one year planning grant the specific aims of the present proposal are the following: 1) To solidify collaborative relationships and understandings with all individuals and institutional partners, and assess current resources and needs for developing a comprehensive TB/HIV / AIDS/STI research training plan. 2) To define the type of comprehensive research training programs that will be developed in cooperation with our collaborative partners and in consultation with staff from FIC and other US Government co-sponsors. 3) To develop a step-wise plan, including the identification of training, staff development, and other resources needed to undertake comprehensive TB/HIV / AIDS/STI research training program, and including the development of an organizational structure with links with other relevant national and international organizations conducting and supporting clinical, operational and health services research. 4) To prepare an institutional development plan for the next ten years, demonstrating how resources from a Comprehensive ICOHRTA-AIDS/TB Cooperative Agreement will help the National Institute of Public Health to achieve its long-term development goals related to improved research and training in the areas of HIV / AIDS/STI/TB. The key personnel of this grant have a long standing record of clinical and public health driven international research and training between Mexican National Institutes (the National Institute of Public Health and the National Institute of Medical Sciences and Nutrition) and US academic institutions (Stanford University Medical Center and University of California, San Francisco).